Final Goodbye
by LostKaren
Summary: A week after Boone's death, Shannon meets up with Boone again. She will realise that she had always been in love with him and you will discover the Others's secret!This is my first published FanFic! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Shannon sat down on the shore, letting the cool waved splash on her bare feet. It had been a week today since Boone had died. She hadn't said a word since then. She kept blaming herself for what had happened. If she hadn't used Boone for his money, they wouldn't have been on the plane, if they wouldn't have been on the plane, they wouldn't have crashed and none of this would have happened.

Sayid was sitting a few meters behind Shannon. He knew how hard this was probably for her. He knew what it was to loose someone you loved. For, it had happened to him twice. First with Nadia, now with Shannon.

He dug his fingers in the warm sand and laid down on his bar back. He wanted to go talk to Shannon. To hold her close…but he knew she'd ignore him again.

Kate let a small sigh escape her lips as she watched Shannon from far. She couldn't let this continue on. Shannon was only doing more harm to herself by keeping everything inside, she had to talk.

Kate ran a nervous hand through her brown hair and walked over to Shannon.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked with a smile.

Shannon looked up to her, but stayed quiet. She shrugged and looked out to the ocean again. Why did the others kept trying to make her talk? They knew there was no use in it. She simply wouldn't say a word.

Kate sighed and sat down by her side. She stretched out her legs in front of her and looked at Shannon.

"Shannon.. this can't go on. You have to talk to somebody. Keeping all of that inside will only hurt you more.." Kate said lightly, trying to get the other woman to talk.

Shannon rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze from the ocean to Kate, then to the jungle. She let out a surprised shriek and jerked up. Had she seen right? Or was it just her tired mind playing tricks on her? No.. She had seen right. Boone was really standing there.

"What is it?" Kate asked, as she looked over her shoulder towards the woods. She saw nothing. She raised a brow and shook her head. Whatever Shannon had seen was probably just her mind playing tricks on her.

Shannon ignored Kate once more and took a few steps towards the jungle. She was so excited and scared that her legs had trouble moving.

After a few minutes, she finally reached the trees. She stepped onto the cold grass and looked around for Boone. He had disappeared. She crossed her arms over her small stomach and began to make her way through the think bushes and around the large trees.

She was about to give up when she saw Boone again. She opened her mouth to call his name, but nothing came out. She was excited and happy to see him. When she tried for the second time, a small noise came out. This made Boone turn around.

A small smile appeared on the man's lips when he saw his sister. He wanted to go see her, to hold her close to him and to tell her things were alright, but it was all against the rules. If he did talk to her, the Others would hurt her. They had warned him..

Shannon smiled and ran towards her brother. She was trying to hold back the tears that stung her eyes, but they just kept coming. She was overwhelmed, she couldn't believe this. Her Boone was back…

When she finally reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

At that instant, Boone forgot about everything. He wasn't thinking about the others anymore, all that he was thinking about was that Shannon was finally back in his arms. He pressed his lips against the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Suddenly, Shannon pushed Boone away and glared up to him with hatred burning in her eyes.

"I thought… I thought you were dead! Why did you do this to me! Why!" she cried loudly as she hit his chest.

He had made her suffer, he had torn her heart into millions of pieces. She had never been so heart broken in her entire life..

Boone grabbed her slender wrists gently and tried to calm her down.

"I was.. I'm sorry Shannon.. I tried to be strong for you, I did! But there was nothing left for me. Nothing at all.. I just couldn't stand it anymore." He replied, fighting back his own tears.

"No! You left me alone, Boone! I hate you! I hate you!" she cried loudly as she tried to fight her way out of his grip.

Boone couldn't find the words to say, so he stayed quiet. Once she finally calmed down, he pulled her closer and held her into his embrace. He never wanted to let go, he never wanted to leave her again.

Shannon melted into his embrace, letting the warmth of his body soothe her. She felt so good in his arms. Even if she was angry at him, she couldn't move away. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed quietly, until the sobs faded into a few sniffles.

Then it hit her. Boone had been buried! She had seen it.. she had placed a flower on his grave! If he was underground.. How could he be here?

She stepped back and looked down, afraid to meet his gaze.

"Boone… How can you be here? We-we buried you.." she murmured.

Boone bit his lip and looked down to the ground. He wasn't sure whether to tell her the story or not. What if the Others got angry and went after her? He shook the thought away and looked up to Shannon.

"It's a long story.. We should go somewhere else. Somewhere where nobody can see us.." he said lightly as he scouted their surrounding.


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon followed Boone through the jungle, pushing some thick branches out of her way. She really wondered what had happened to her brother. Why he was back here, and alive. She was actually expecting to wake up any minute now. Wake up from one of those 'perfect' dreams, where she wanted to stay in forever.

Boone sighed when they finally reached a little cave. It was much smaller then the ones where he used to live with the other survivors, but it would hide them well enough.

He brought Shannon to the end of the cave and sat down. He really wasn't looking forward to telling her the whole story. Would she believe him? Hell, he had trouble believing the whole story himself.

"Alright, now tell me, please" Shannon pleaded. She held the bottom of her skirt and sat down beside her brother. She placed her delicate hand on his shoulder and shivered at his touch. She had missed touching him, she had missed feeling his presence near her. Basically, she had missed everything about him.

Boone sighed and ran a hand over his tired eyes. He leaned against the rock wall behind him and closed his eyes.

"It's a pretty long story.. I don't even know how to start.." he began.

"Just start by the beginning. We have time any ways.." Shannon said, practically interrupting him.

Boone sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Would she believe him? Probably not, but he'd give it a try anyway.

"A week ago, I woke up in the woods. A part of it where I had never been before. Last thing I remembered was Jack kneeling by my side and me trying to tell him something... Then everything was blank in my mind. I didn't understand, I had no idea where I was and why I didn't remember everything" he began to explain, "Then I remember standing up and walking. Walking for hours, until I found my own way back to the beach. What I saw there shocked me. There was a cross, a wooden cross with my name on it. And I saw you, kneeling by it. You were crying. It was then that I understood. I had died. But yet, I was there, standing, moving. What the hell was happening? When I was about to approach you, something knocked me down by behind. The next thing I remembered was a cave. I had woken up in a cave, but not the caves I was too. When I sat up, I saw a man staring at me. The appeared a few others. I don't really remember all of what they had told me… I was way to shocked and scared." He stopped and sighed loudly.

Shannon placed a reassuring hand over his shoulder and moved closer to him. She knew it was hard for him to say, she could see it in his way of speaking. "Go on.. I'm listening" she said.

Boone took a deep breath and looked at her. "They explained to me that I was dead. That I had died a day ago. But why was I still there? That's what I asked. They told me they had brought me back. That I couldn't die because of somebody else's mistake. John's mistake that was. It was so weird. After a few more minutes of talking, I found out they were the Others, and that I had became part of them. I'm with the Others and that's why I'm here, with you, now." He said.

"But why didn't you come back anyway? I missed you Boone, I miss you!" Shannon cried. She was angry at him for not having come back to her, even if she didn't know the whole story. She moved her hand from his shoulder and looked up to him, her eyes filled with tears. "Why Boone, why?"

Boone bit his lip. It was so hard for him to see her like this. "Oh Shannon.. I wish I could have come. I really do, but I couldn't. It was against _their _rules. All that I was allowed to do was to observe you from far, stay far and not talk to you. So that's what I did. For a week, I stood behind the trees, watching you. It was killing me to see you like that, but I couldn't do anything. And if they find out that you are here with me, they will kill me and you." He finished.

Shannon bit her lip and looked around them. Could they be watching already? She let a small sip escape her lips and turned back to her brother.

"Who are they, Boone?" she asked, her curiosity taking over.

"Most of them are like me. Dead, brought back to life. That's all I know. They're spectacular, all they know, all they can do! They know everything about us. They know our lives on the island and our lives before.. All that we did back in the real world. They told me what happened between us, what happened before and all of the problems we ever had. That freaked me out.. They even know what we feel and what we think." Boone answered.

"So you're like that now? You know everything too?" she asked, wondering if he could read her mind right now. If he could read that she loved him, loved him like he had loved her before.

Boone nodded and bit his lip. "I'm beginning to. I don't have all of their powers, but they said it would come. It would come when I was ready" he replied, "The problem is that they probably know where I am now and what I'm doing.. We need to move, go somewhere else" he added, just realising this.

Shannon nodded and stood up. She grabbed Boone's hand and walked outside with him. What were they to do if the Others found them? She shivered at the thought and held onto Boone's hand very tightly, never wanting to let it go. She still had trouble believing the whole story, but she would soon believe it…

As they walked quietly through the jungle, a loud crash was heard behind them. Boone jumped surprisingly and turned around. He couldn't see anyone.. Oh crap, not a guardian! He tugged on Shannon's arm and began to walk faster.

"_Boone! Why are you running!"_ a voice called from behind. It was a familiar voice, but Boone couldn't place it. He turned around and saw Alex, one of the 'undead' Others. He swallowed thickly and continued walking, keeping an eye one her.

"_Boone! Stay here! You know very well what will happen to you and Shannon!" _ Alex said again. She knew very well what Boone still felt for Shannon and she didn't mind using that against him.

"No! You can't!" Boone called, now running along Shannon's side. This was no use! The Others would catch them in a minute.

After a while, they stopped running. They were completely exhausted. Shannon was terrified. Who wouldn't be after this? She let out a small, exhausted sigh and wrapped her arms around Boone. She just wanted to be held and be recomforted. Boone could do both of these and he could do it better than anyone else.

Boone wrapped his arms around Shannon and held her as tightly as she was holding him. It felt so good to have her back in his arms. Her smell, the softness of her skin, it was just like silk… He loved it all. He placed a delicate kiss on the top of her head and looked around, hoping They wouldn't find them.

Just when they thought they would be safe, something pulled Shannon back, violently. Boone tried to grasp her hands, but she was falling too fast. Falling down a cliff! Boone yelled something and tried to grab her again. There was nothing he could do.. the root that Shannon was holding on to was out of arm reach and wasn't very stable…


	3. Chapter 3

Boone looked around, desperately trying to find a way to get down there. Just when he found on, something hit him hard on the head. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

A few hours later, Boone slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times in order to get adjusted to the dim light. His head was hurting really bad and he could barely feel his legs. He pushed himself up and looked around for Shannon. He found her, laying down on a blanket. She looked unconscious. Boone struggled to his feet and dragged himself over to where she was.

"Shannon.. Shan, come on! Wake up!" he said, shaking her lightly.

She didn't move. Didn't open her eyes and or move her mouth. She could hear Boone calling for her. The voice was so distant. It sounded like he was somewhere else, very far away from her.

Boone continued to shake her shoulders, trying to wake her. She couldn't be dead! No…

He leaned in and checked her pulse and breath. She was still breathing and her pulse was still there, even if it was very, very low. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around her, seeing that shaking her wouldn't change anything. He buried his head in her stomach and cried silently.

"Come on, Shannon." He pleaded in a whisper. He would never be able to forgive himself if she died. He'd probably find a way to kill himself again and would actually succeed.

Slowly, Shannon came back to herself. She opened her eyes very slowly and lifted her arm with trouble. She placed them on Boone's sobbing body and stroke his back slowly.

"I'm here.." she said, in a barely audible whisper.

Boone couldn't believe it. Shannon was awake.. He straightened his back and looked at her. She was just so beautiful. He smiled and stroke her hair gently.

"You scared me.." he said.

"I'm sorry.." Shannon replied, wiping his tears away. It felt so good to be around Boone. She loved the feeling it gave her. She smiled and placed his hand under his chin, bringing his head forward. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him softly and held the kiss for a few more seconds.

Boone smiled against her lips and kissed her back. He leaned back reluctantly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He stroke her cheek gently and smiled.

"I love you.." Shannon said. This was hard for her to say, because she actually meant it. It was rare she really did when she said those three words.

Boone was surprised, yet happy. She had said it, the three words he had waited to hear for so long.

"I love you too" he said softly, leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh.. Ain't it cute! Two stupid little lovers" chuckled a voice behind them.

Boone jumped with surprise and looked behind him. There was Alex. He sighed and sat down close to Shannon. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Jeez.. Boone you know what happens to people who don't respect the rules. Your friend here will have to die" Alex said, expressionless.

"Alex.. Please! Don't do that.." he pleaded, knowing very well what the girl was capable of to stay on the Others' good sides.

Alex thought for a minute and stared up to Shannon. She was jealous of the girl. She had the heart of his love. Yes. She had fallen in love with Boone during the short while they had known each other. She thought about something. She couldn't kill Shannon, then Boone would hate her… But she couldn't make her stay here.

"Fine. You know very well she can't stay here. I don't want to get punished for something you want." She said after a while of reflection. "She can leave. She can **_never _**come back. Hear me **_Never!_** Then what you do after, is up to you, but remember what the Others are capable of doing to her."

Boone looked at Shannon. He knew this was the only solution. He didn't want Shannon to be killed. He didn't want nothing bad to happen to her. He took her hands in his and brushed a kiss over her knuckles.

"Shannon, honey, I'm so sorry. We have to do what Alex says. I can't let them hurt you, and I can't stop them…" he said. He swallowed the ball of sadness that had formed in his throat and he stood up, helping Shannon up. He glared back to Alex. "I'm bringing her back.."

Alex brought her hands up and shrugged. "Go ahead. As long as you don't bring her back!" she replied. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked deeper inside the cave.

Boone bit his lip and looked back to Shannon.

"I'm so sorry.." he said.

"I understand…" she said, looking down to the ground, trying desperately to walk at his paste, even if it was slow.

Boone wiped his own tears away and picked her up in his arms. He walked with her towards the beach, looking down to her and trying to glue every bit of her appearance in his mind. He couldn't believe he wouldn't be able to be with her anymore, holding her. He could tell Shannon was doing the same thing.

A few minutes later, they were inside Shannon's shelter. He placed her down on her bed and kissed her softly.

"I love you Shannon, never forget that." He said, before standing up. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to.

"I love you too.." she replied. When he stood up, she grabbed his hand and made him turn around so he'd be facing her. "Don't leave now.. please" she added.

Boone nodded and laid down beside Shannon. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "I'll stay here for a small while.. Not to long or they'll come get me.." he replied, in whisper. He kissed her again and pulled her closer.

And there they were, inside a shelter, left to say their final goodbies.


End file.
